Dana Chrichton
Character Description Name: 'Dana Chrichton '''Species: '''Human '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''35 'Appearance Height: 5' 4'' Hair Color: Curly, ash-brown Eye Color: Blue 'Strengths and Weaknesses' Skills: 'Dana was a structural biologist prior to getting lost in the Andromeda galaxy and is capable of (relatively) quickly learning to use the alien equivalent of the devices she used on earth. She has a fantastic memory, particularly for quotes. '''Weaknesses: '''Dana is, physically, quite small, and not all that strong. Her tendency towards merciless, shocking acts of violence also tends to alienate her from some people. 'Personality "Kill them all; let God sort them out." Before her trip to the Andromeda Galaxy, Dana Chrichton was a shy, unassertive woman. Separated from the rest of her crew, Dana was forced to adapt to survive. While she is tight-lipped about what happened to her, it is known that she was enslaved for a period and it is likely her treatment was far from gentle. The Dana who rejoined the crew at Afewag station is quite a different individual. The new Dana is confident, a little snarky and capable of shocking brutality. Despite the traumatic events that formed her into who she now is, Dana likes her new self more than the person she was on earth and is frightened she will fall back into her old patterns of behaviour if she returns. Despite her new-found confidence, Dana is still desperate to prove herself to Captain Carter, whom she holds in particularly high regard. 'Background' 'Role on Ship: '''Liaison for the 'Gollar Confederacy' '''Crimes Committed: '''Entering Military No-Go Zone '''Backstory: '''Prior to the ''Destiny mission, Dana Chrichton had worked, since graduating, in the field of Structural Biology at the University of Edinburgh, most recently as a Senior Research Fellow. Despite being academically gifted and well regarded in her field, Dana had always had difficulty developing close personal relationships which over time led to a deep feeling of dissatisfaction with her life. When the opportunity to leave Earth on the Destiny came up, Dana snapped at it, seeing it as a rare opportunity to make an impact on the world where not having any real personal connections was actually an advantage. During their training and the start of the Destiny's mission, Dana remained quiet and introverted, letting more confident members of crew assert themselves while (seemingly) being content to work on her experiments. When disaster struck though, Dana vanished. Unknown to most of the other members of the crew, the corrupt Captain of the Defiance had chosen to sell the Scottish scientist to slavers, reasoning that she was fairly pretty, looked a lot like a dhasath and, therefore, might fetch a good price. He could always claim she died in stasis; one or two slaves less for the mines weren't likely to cause too much excitement. Dana doesn't talk about what happened in the intervening time, except to say it acted as a crucible, forcing her to develop into a 'stronger' person. When the new crew of the Defiance found her on Afewag station, acting as an intelligence agent for the 'Gollar Confederacy', she was barely recognisable as the same woman that had left earth with them not all that long ago. Adventures Since Joining The Crew Dana quickly cemented how different she was from the Dana the Destiny crew had known when a group of T'Zath attempted to take the ship by using hostages with bomb vests... one of whom Dana promptly shot, detonating the bomb and killing numerous civilians and children. She was only prevented from executing the prisoners by the timely intervention of Thanica Vari. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Voyages Category:Voyages Characters Category:Humans